Scene Selection
by The Silver Tongued Alpha
Summary: Completely unrelated "drabbles" of scenes from potential stories I may write. Ft mostly JERZA, if not then at least Jellal. Summary of each story that goes with the scenes are written in chaps. The stories themselves do contain the other couples
1. Captain Fernandes

**So for starters these are completely unrelated chapters of scenes from different fanfic ideas that I'm playing around with. I will always have a summary and maybe a bonus which is like an alternate ending at the bottom. They won't be canon. I'm not sure how much of this "scene" will make it in the final cut. I know what I want I just dk how to make it play out right.**

 **Here is the sum: _After being kidnapped by a group of pirates Lucy sets out on a journey of conquest, betrayal, and love. When the pirate clan Lucy Heartfilia that saves Lucy gets wind of an attack against them they have to make an alliance with the feared pirate Jellal Fernandes and the Phantom Lords in order to esecape Zeref Dragneel's Book and Demons and the immortal Zero and his Oracion Seis all of whom are working with the Kingdom's royal captain to defeat all pirates, Faust Fernandes. Jerza, Nalu, Gruvia, Gajevy._**

* * *

 **Captain Fernandes**

Lucy nearly gapes at the intimidating young man standing before her. His hair is a bright blue and is not his only unusual feature; he has a red intricate tattoo on his right cheek starting above his eye in an unfinished curled triangle that descended down to a solid point. He has sharp, angular features and a strong jaw line, his eyes were forest green and seemed cold. His hard features made even Gray appear like a boy.

She blushed hard under the scrutiny of his less than impressed gaze, his eyes roamed her face. Behind her she head Cana curse,

"Ah shit! We're in Fernandes' territory!"

Lucy seemed to not be the only one to notice his masculinity for Erza shot up blushing the same color as her hair.

"Jellal!" she gasped and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear almost... _nervously_ , Lucy noted. "I had no idea-"

"You know the penalty for being in Tower territory Erza." the young man ( _Jellal_ , Lucy figured), spoke coldly. That seemed to snap Erza out of her flustering state and she stepped forward into him jabbing at his cloaked chest.

"You do not need to speak to me of the consequences, _Captain_ Fernandes." she bit coldly, "I'm well aware."

Lucy held her breath as Jellal stared at Erza through narrow, glimmering, eyes.

"Then what, Captain Scarlet, can I do for you?" his voice was low and husky and Lucy blushed at the sound of it even though it wasn't even directed towards her.

That seemed to relax Erza as she took a calming breath. She turned to look at the other Fairy Tail members and nodded, they understand and begin to clear out.

"Lucy you may stay." she orders and Lucy nods while Gray and Natsu complain loudly.

"Why does she get to stay?" "What makes her so special?" "You can't be serious Erza!" "We can't trust this guy!"

But at both Erza and Jellal's hard stares they jump and clutch at each other sulking away mumbling to themselves,

"I don't like that guy one bit." "Yeah, I can't see why Erza keeps dealing with him."

"BOYS!" She barks furiously and their scurrying feet can be heard.

Jellal regards them with an amused look that slips when Erza speaks.

"The song has been sung Jellal."

"I'm aware." he says coolly, "What would you have me do, Scarlet?"

Erza was bouncing on her toes in barely concealed anger, "What would I have you-Jellal _what_?! What do you think?! We can not ignore this! We have to assemble the Pirate Lords!"

"Then do it." he spoke slowly as though it were obvious and Lucy had to admit, it kind of was.

"Jellal, the Pirate Lords won't be complete if you're not there." she snapped.

Lucy raises her eyebrows in newfound interest, this boy was one of the 10 Pirate Lords? He rolls his eyes, "My father is head of the Royal Army, why on earth would you want me there knowing that'd I'd probably just be working with him?"

"Because I know you." she spoke confidently, "And I know you value justice and honor above all else."

He scoffed and averted his gaze, "You're so naively blinded, _Erza_ , if you think that's true. Being a pirate is against the law remember? And I've broken out of a prison."

"Which is why you're not going to turn yourself or any of the others in."

Jellal reached out and played with a strand of her scarlet red hair his other hand cupped her chin and he stepped forward into her space. Lucy wondered with wide eyes why Erza hadn't flinched or moved away yet.

Jellal leaned down and pressed their foreheads together hand sliding to Erza's neck and the other burying itself in her hair. Lucy was surprised when Erza leaned up only to frown when Jellal pulled abruptly away.

He turned his back on them walking away, "Sorry Erza, but you're on your own!"

"YOU'RE A COWARD JELLAL FERNANDES!" She roared angrily and turned on her heel in the opposite direction, "COME LUCY!"

"Yes ma'am" she squeaked and shuffled over glancing back once to see Jellal had stopped and had with his back turned to them.

Lucy shook her head sadly. He probably would have been a big help to them.

* * *

 **Bonus:** "Erza, how do we know this isn't a good thing? If his father is part of the Royal Army then he could've just been leading him straight to us and...why did you so desperately want his help? I've seen his records, they're disappointingly...unlawful/felonious, what exactly, was your relationship with him? " She knows she's pushing but she just has to know. Erza's actions towards him were so disarming she felt as though she hardly knew her.

Erza sighs, "We used to work for the same ship. It was called the Tower of Heaven."

"That's what he meant by 'Tower Territory'?" Lucy asks.

Erza nods, "Yes, I'm not allowed in their area specifically. But Jellal and I…" she sighs again, "It's complicated, I left the Tower when Jellal got control of it. We were practically children at the time. I told him I didn't want anything else to do with it, well, because it was a slave ship! He changed it, as you can see, so it became a pirate ship because well, I'm not quite sure, but it had something to do with his father. He met him at one point and whatever he said really stuck with Jellal, and he changed. It wasn't a bad change. He just...his focus changed and I was so sure, when I told him I wanted out. I was so sure he was going to come with me." she laughed ruefully.

"It was a foolish dream indeed. He...he told me not to come back. When we were 19 I was apart of Fairy Tail and already had a name for myself. He was still with the Tower and his name was big too. Although, he was on the wrong side of the law, we...we met once again in Etherion almost had a Pirate war until we came to terms that Fairy Tail wasn't allowed in Tower Territory and vice versa."

"Well," Lucy started timidly, "that's a nice history and all, but that doesn't exactly tell me about your _relationship_. I saw...I saw the way you almost kissed him and he was way too close than you would normally allow."

Lucy didn't miss her blush, "It's...complicated. We have a connection."

"Sounds like an attraction to me." Lucy giggled, nudging her and Erza smiled faintly.

"Aye, it does indeed. I'm not quite sure what the status of our relationship is...but I've never been able to keep my hands off of him when we were in such close proximity."

"Well it seems to me like you _liiiiike_ him." Lucy grinned but Erza only blushed. "It doesn't seem to me that Jellal minds all the touching...if anything he probably enjoys it. Did you see how close he was to you?" she was going into fantasy mode.

"Aye, he's always been a tease."

"Always? What sort of teasing does he do?" Lucy giggled nudging her again.

Erza blushed, "I do not see how that pertains to you." she huffed and Lucy shrieked, jumping back.

"Of course, ma'am! I meant nothing by it, please don't kill me!"

"Now, let's go see how those imbeciles I call first mates are doing." Erza demanded draping an arm around Lucy's shoulder and sauntering out of the room with her in tow.

* * *

 **That's the first one, 1,260 w/out the author's notes. I'm thinking I'm going to have a lot of these...bonus' like alternate endings. Anyway, what do you guys think of the sum? It's kinda like a Pirates of the Caribbean thing. At least, that's where the inspiration comes from.**


	2. Everything I Hate About You

**To Guest: Haha! I wish I could! Really, and I totally agree. I had this idea where they were actually secretly fucking (don't mind my french) but I was like "nah you're gonna mess it up". When I write it I don't detail it but you can kind of assume that whenever they're in close quarters they're having a ball. XD ;)**

 **To Maya: Yeah Pirate Fairy Tail is one of my fav. crossovers.**

 **Thanks so much for the reviews they make my day XDXD**

 **Ok here's the second one. It's really long. The bonus is like just as long as the actual story, it's an alternate ending. I like the first one way better even though the bonus came to me first. But as I was writing it I was like "hmm...nah!"**

 **Here is the sum: _[Juvia Lockster: new girl at Fairy Tail High, Jellal Fernandes: her overprotective rebel brother. Gray Fullbuster: Juvia's new admirer. Erza Scarlet: caught in the middle]. After meeting Juvia Lockster, Gray Fullbuster immediately knows this is the girl that he wants to take to prom. It would be simple seeing as how she's infatuated with him. However...Juvia's older brother poses to be a problem. Their father has decreed that Juvia won't be going to prom unless her brother does so Gray pays Erza to take Jellal out._**

 **I'm sorry, The sum was shit, the brackets is just extra ish I thought up. This was off the top of my head and I'm freaking out lol. Now in this scene Jellal has figured out that Gray payed Erza to take him out and of course ish gets real. This is near the end of the story. I don't think it'd be very long. I'm trying to work on short stories.**

 **I forgot to say last chap, I don't own FT.**

* * *

 **Everything I Hate About You**

"That's why you were so keen on hanging out with me." he said, realization dawning on his features. "The stripper was trying to take my sister."

"Jellal-"

He scoffed and turned a hard glare towards her that made her flinch slightly, "Don't bother." he snapped, "I should've known better." His fingers tapped out a little anxious pattern on his dashboard in embarrassment before shaking his head.

He let out a bitter laugh, "So whose idea was it for you to take me out? Yours or the strippers?"

"It doesn't matter, this is between me and you." she tried making her voice sound firm but something about him always just made her lose everything that made her Titania and just brought out the Erza in her.

"No?" he asked cocking an eyebrow cooling, his fingers continued working on the dashboard and the rhythm grew stronger as he made up his mind, "So it _was_ his." he nods to himself, "Alright."

"Jellal,"

His hand quickly snaked out cupping her face and stroking her cheek as he leaned over the armrest and smirked almost cruelly down at her.

"Don't bother your pretty little head about it." he sneered.

His hand slid back into her hair just as he'd done so often times before but it was different and she didn't relax. She stared stiffly back at him even as she felt the heat snake up her neck. He tugged on a strand of her hair pulling her forward as he leaned even closer his lips brushing her ear and whispering softly and almost seductively, "The stripper can still take Juvia out, I'll allow it, I haven't seen her this happy in ages."

She sighs in relief and lets out a little shiver that racks her body due to his closeness and is just about to turn her head to capture his lips in a kiss when he pulls away. Her face erupts in heat, from anger or embarrassment she's not sure, as he smirks down at her with patronizing eyes.

"Jellal listen to me!" she snaps but he just leans back,

"Get out." he orders, "I don't need anyone fake trying to help me put-my-life-back-together." He glares at her and she reciprocates as she flings open the car door.

"You could have at least heard me out!" she sneers and slams the car door shut before he can close it.

Before she even realizes it tears are cascading down her face as she watches him drive away and she admits softly to herself, "It wasn't fake."

* * *

Jellal doesn't come to school the next day, or the day after that. And Erza is just as worried as Juvia looks as the poor girl stares at the empty parking space outside.

"Where's Jellal?" Gray asks completely oblivious to their worry.

Erza glares at him while Juvia's lower lip trembles, "Juvia doesn't know." she mumbled. "He hasn't been the same since…" her eyes dart to Erza's, "Since a couple nights ago." she frowns, "Juvia doesn't think...Juvia doesn't think he wants to be here anymore. Juvia overheard him talking on the phone with his father about getting a transfer. But Juvia thinks Zero refused because Jellal was pretty pissed." Juvia frowns but Gray's eyes widen in alarm,

"He's trying to transfer back? But why?! I thought you two hit it off!" he turns to Erza who glares at the ground.

"Erza," Juvia starts timidly, "Did something happen between the two of you."

Erza isn't even paying attention and is instead thinking of all the things she could've done better that night, "We're through." she answers abruptly and stands up gathering her things.

Gray chokes, "What?! But what about-"

"He says not to worry about," she couldn't help the sneer in her voice, "and that Juvia can still go."

Gray deflates in relief completely oblivious to Erza's feelings. "What happened?" Juvia asks. "He hasn't been this happy in forever!"

"I don't want to talk about it." Erza mumbles and turns away trying not to scrub at the tears that are sure to form any minute.

When she leaves Juvia turns to frown at Gray, "Gray what did you do?"

Gray flushes and stares at the ground sheepishly, "I might've...paid Erza to take your brother out and get him to go to prom with her so you could go with me…" saying it out loud sounded shameful and Juvia's gasp only made it worse.

"Gray, you paid Erza to like Jellal?"

"Yes...but it's only because I'm crazy about you! You're still gonna go with me right?" he asks hopefully and Juvia sighs feeling like a horrible sister but no matter what he's done she can't bring herself to deny him.

"Of course Juvia's going silly. That's a ridiculous question. But now Juvia needs to go find Jellal and make sure he hasn't gotten himself into any trouble with his brooding self."

* * *

Jellal comes back to school a week later with a nasty bruise on his cheek but he doesn't say a word to Erza and the tension is palpable. Try as she might Jellal just refused to talk to her or even acknowledge her during group assignments.

She didn't know what was worse, the fact that he was so close but so far away or the fact that she'd made him like this.

* * *

Two weeks later Jellal is sitting in a jail cell on prom night. He felt bad, he'd meant to go to see Erza at least (due immensely to Juvia; he didn't mind spending the rest of his life a bitter jackass).

He already called Juvia to tell her but he hadn't felt that bad for ruining her prom night. She had one more year and if that meant she spent less time with the stripper then he didn't mind.

The jail cell slid open and he leveled the cop who'd caught him with a glare but that only got him a jab with the stick as the cop sneered, "You're lucky you have such a good girlfriend."

He didn't bother telling the cop Juvia wasn't his girlfriend, _nimrod can think whatever he wants._

When they got out to the lobby he stopped in his tracks at the sight. It wasn't Juvia, it was Erza. She was sitting up straight, expression stony, but that wasn't what caught his attention, it was the dress she was wearing. It was a beautiful fitting purple dress with purple embroidery crawling up the sides. Her scarlet red hair was done up in an intricate bun that only brought more attention to her beautiful face. He mentally cursed himself and Juvia; she'd came on prom night to bail him out of jail and by the look on her face she was not happy.

When she saw him she stood up stoically and regarded him with a cool look.

"Erza…" he started as he got closer, her name foreign on his lips after months worth of disuse.

She held up a hand to stop him, "I didn't bail you out if that's what you're wondering. Juvia just gave me the money. Let's go."

That answer made him feel even worse than it would've if she had used her own money to bail him out. His own spoiled ego had gotten him into this mess and she probably knew about Ikaruga by now.

"She's hot Fernandes! How'd you manage that catch?"

"I didn't!" he shouted back flicking off the laughing cop.

They drive in silence until he breaks it, "Thanks," he mumbles gruffly. "You didn't have to come...but you did," he glares out the window, "so thank you."

Her only response is to grip the steering wheel tighter.

"I'm sorry," he finally snaps, "you don't have to act like I'm a stranger." the car screeches to a stop as she veers it off the road and she turns to face him, furiously.

"Oh no?!" she snaps, "Then how should I treat you? Like we're friends? Like I like you? That's not a privilege you get anymore. How do you think that makes _me_ feel?" she snaps. "To have Juvia ask me to bail you out of jail because _you've_ done something stupid, again! On prom night! Really Jellal? Did you do it on purpose? Knowing I was going with Simon? I wouldn't have gone with him if you'd've just swallowed your damn pride and accepted my apologies!"

"Since when did the become about us?" Jellal grumbles almost petulantly as though he were a scolded child.

"It's always been about us!" she shouts overpowering his voice by a mile, " _always_! From the moment you kicked me out of your car, to you and Ikaruga, to me and Simon! It's _always_ been about us!" stray tears leak from her eyes as she glares at him.

He scowls at her for a moment at a bitter loss for words before saying, "so you're mad at me for pulling you out of prom and away from Simon."

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM!" she roars in anger at how dense he is.

He jerks at his door handle and orders, "Get out."

"EXCUSE ME!" She shouts at him, "THIS IS _MY_ CAR! DON'T YOU EVER THINK - " Her voice dies down as he jerks open her door side,

"Come on." he orders annoyed.

Glaring at him she hauls herself out and he closes the door behind her before leaning into the car through the window and fiddling with the radio.

"What're you doing?" she scowls arms crossed as a slow song comes on.

He pulls himself out and turns to face her. Reaching out on arm snakes around her waist pulling her flush into him and the other takes her hand.

She flushes at this but still tries to glare. "what're you doing?"

"I'm dancing." he replies back swaying with her to the music.

She stares up at him semi-furiously, "does this mean you've forgiven me?" she scowls.

He stares over her head stoically before answering, "Since I made you miss prom and your...date… (he scowls at the thought) I figured I owed it to you to give you a dance." he grumbles and nearly jolts when she rests her head on his shoulder and grumbles in a puff of breath, "Damn straight."

"And nothing was going to happen with me a Ikaruga." he grumbles wondering why he's confessing before figuring it's because of Erza and acknowledging that she's alway brought out the sissy side of him. "We didn't even sleep together. I just figured she was a good way to get under your skin."

Erza humphed into his throat and plays with the scruff of his color, "I guess I forgive you for breaking my heart." she grumbles.

His grip tightens on her waist and his heart soars at those words. "I would've waited for you at prom." she continues, "but I figured it was good comeback when Simon asked me. I'm sorry."

He let's out a breathless chuckle, "yeah, it was." he mumbles, "I'm sorry for being such an ass." he continues. "I should've let it go when you apologized the first eight times."

She picks up her head and scrunches up his nose at the loss of heat while she beams up at him, "The first _eight_ times?" she asks.

"Well I wasn't going to let you off the hook so easily." he mumbles and she sighs and lowers her head back to his neck.

"I am sorry," she mumbles. "An ass paid me to ask out this really great guy, but I screwed up." she mumbled, "I fell for him." he grins to himself at her words, "And you lied to that cop." she picks her head up to stare at him once again, "you did land a really great catch."

He grins at her and lowers his head to capture her lips in a soft kiss that grows more intense in order to make up for months of loss contact.

She mewls when he travels to her jawline and begins kissing down her neck. She hums softly sending vibrations tingling through his mouth.

"I love you." she mutters into his hair but stiffens, he, however, just kisses over her lips again sweeping his tongue into her mouth and mumbles back, "I love you too."

* * *

 **Bonus** : Erza stands with a glass of water in her hands giving a fake smile to everyone who comes by her and denying anyone who asks for dance. She spots Ikaruga not a few feet away from her in the corner with some new guy, _Vidaldus_ , is what goes through Erza's head but she doesn't care and only scowls because she remembers the flash of blue and pink in her mind as Jellal pressed her into that very position in the hallway against the school lockers earlier that week.

Her scowl turns into a glare when hands rest on her waist and a low voice husks in her ear, "Well, well, don't you look nice in your dress, is it for me?"

She turns sharply and pushes at Jellal's chest, "Get away from me!" she hisses, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I did ask you to prom did I not?" Her scowl comes back full force at those words,

"Yes, you did, but I recall coming here alone and that's how I plan to leave." she hisses even as she allows his hands to slip around her waist as he leads her in the dance.

"Don't think this means I've forgiven you." she scowls stepping closer to him and resting her head on his shoulder and he scowls at her words.

"Yeah, because I was the one in the wrong."

"You were when you didn't accept my apologies!" she hisses jabbing him in the chest. "That was petty!"

"Well I'm sorry for deciding I was better off without you." he snapped without thinking and mentally cursed himself. He wasn't supposed to be arguing with her!

Erza's brows furrowed as she tried to oppress the stinging in her chest at his words, "Well, something's obviously changed that." she growls. "If it were true you wouldn't be here." and then she scoffs, "unless you're here to see Ikaruga if that's the case she's a little busy at the moment but you're welcome to go and wait for her."

And she tries to pry herself out of his arms but he doesn't let up. She stares up at him with a confused and annoyed scowl, he just stares stoically up ahead: "I'm sorry." he concedes. "Nothing's happened between me and Ikaruga, we didn't sleep together...and we didn't even talk after the hallway incident. I figured she was a way to get at you."

Erza scowls some more, "Well you weren't wrong...but that doesn't answer my question as to why you're here."

He averts his gaze and glares at the ground tripping up in their dance moves for the first time, "I...I missed you." he mumbles.

"How did you ever overcome your doubt of me?" she asked sarcastically.

"You blushing that hard in the car that night was pretty much proof of how you felt for me."

Erza jerks away from him with a glare, "You knew I liked you and still acted that way!?" she snarled fiercely.

"What?!" he exclaimed, "you fucked up my ego! A pride is all a man has when he finds out his woman may or may not be a two timing-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence if you know what's good for you, Jellal Fernandes." she growls lowly.

He pulls her close again, "I'm sorry ok? Can we just...dance? Together? Platonically?"

"I'm not saying I forgive you," she starts and continues hurriedly at his indignant intake of breath, "but I missed you too. You have no idea how many nights I cried myself to sleep." she grumbles ashamed but she figures since they were back together now admitting it will only stoke his ego and therefore keep him happy enough to stop brooding for a while.

He sulks to himself for a moment, grumbling underneath her breath until Erza chuckles at his antics and prods his cheek.

"Stop sulking, I have no room for brooders in my life," she tells him teasingly and he scowls at her. tilts her head up inviting him for a kiss to which he takes her up upon almost immediately.

He groans to himself, "I love you." he mumbles against her mouth and she stiffens only for a moment before pulling away to grin at him and say, "I love you too." before capturing his lips again.

Somewhere dancing with Gray, Juvia sees the young couple and smiles to herself proudly.

* * *

 ***Whistles* wow, this chap was 3,000 words long w/out the author's note. Oops, the scene where he leans over to her in the car was the one I first thought up and it was supposed to be like Jellal's test for her (which she passes) Jellal was just too much of an ass to accept that since she bruised his ego a lil bit.**


	3. Hell Disguised as Heaven

**To Le Potato: YES! YOU'RE A GENIUS! A FRIGGING GENIUS! I actually had the same but different idea _way_ earlier (I watch Arrow and Flash do you?) and I loved the idea of reincarnated lovers! So watching the "before Christmas episode" I was like "OMG reincarnated lovers!" and I already have a summary and an ending and everything! You guys will hate me for it, though. XDXD no sequel either XDXD haha! ANYWAY! So of course, when I read your review I was like *mind blown* that's crazy. Of course, I've seen some post and everything but it never occurred to me to actually! So yeah, I've been struggling but I'm making headway! I'm very proud, it's very sweet and fluffy so far although it probably won't make the final story b/c I had no plans for Wendy! And the way I was going to do it it referenced previous Fairy Tail (as a past life) and of course, Wendy's in there! AND … and I can't tell you cuz it'd be a spoiler.**

 **Sum: ...I don't have a sum for this...: _Erza never left the Tower, she's Jellal's Queen. She loves him dearly but it's beginning to become more complicated to hide her true agenda as Zeref's resurrection date approaches._ Humm, not bad. Not good but still.**

 **I don't own FT.**

* * *

She scowled down at him smug expression.

"Yeah well you know what? You better tell Sieg to keep his grubby little fingers off of Ultear, or I'll break them."

Jellal's expression didn't waver and he even rested his hands on her hips and pulled her down on top of him so their chests were touching. They grinned at each other challengingly.

"I can't control him, he's his own person."

She scowled pulling away.

"No, he's not, he's you." he pulled her back down towards him.

"But no one else knows that."

She pouted at him and he smiled softly in only a way he did with her and leaned forward to peck her jutted out lip. She pushed herself off of him with a roll and huffed.

"I'm going to take a shower." she snapped, sauntering off.

"I missed you!"

"I'm sure you were too busy messing around with Ultear to miss me." she grumbles even though she knows that's ridiculous. Despite his changed personality Jellal was nothing but loyal to her.

* * *

She takes a deep breath letting the water wash over her. It had been 9 years. 9 years of Jellal trying to resurrect Zeref. 9 years of Erza trying to save him. 9 years of her putting up with this plan that could kill him. 9 years Era spent because she loved him. Loved him so hard the deceit hurt. 9 years of lying to her friends, forcing them to build the R-system because they believed in a lie she couldn't prove was wrong.

She took a breath trying not to think of that, Jellal's betrayal always brought tears to her eyes but she couldn't bring herself to leave. She was weak and blind. She believed with Simon's help she could save him. She frowned at the thought. Simon, the only person who suspected something was amiss. Simon who always stood by her no matter what Jellal said and she couldn't for the life of her figure out why. Erza frowned again thinking of the new information she'd gathered.

There was someone else at work here, she could feel it. They didn't know how but Jellal and Erza knew they had some sort of mental link that allowed them to communicate with each other mentally. As far as Erza knew whoever was controlling Jellal (and he was being controlled) had no clue about it. They couldn't or hadn't detected it.

When they had first communicated it had been purely accidental and neither knew it had happened imagining the conversation was in their heads. But it had happened twice again before they actually acknowledged it. It was when Erza was away on mission, it had lasted a few weeks and was the longest she'd ever been away from Jellal. It had been late at night when she'd closed her eyes and tried to picture him. She'd felt a familiar tug in the back of her head and when her first image of him was with a towel wrapped around his waist coming out of the bathroom they'd both froze. When she realized it was happening right then and that she'd basically been caught she'd nearly died of mortification. He'd asked what she was doing and her face was as red as her hair when she'd admitted that she missed him. He'd only grinned and hadn't teased her and they'd talked until she fell asleep.

Afterwards they both began working on strengthening their ability to communicate via mental link. The first time she'd realized someone was in his head was when she'd felt a strange magic that she knew wasn't his own. It withdrew while he was asleep but was there first thing in the morning. She noticed it placed a cloud around his mind and cast a fog in front of his eyes. It was manipulating him. Jellal truly thought he was doing the right thing but the Jellal she knew as a child knew better. His subconscious didn't like it one bit but he couldn't do a thing about it. Which is where Erza came in. It redoubled her efforts in rescuing knowing that he truly didn't know what he wanted. _If she could just figure out how to dispel the magic._

She frowned when goosebumps rose on her skin. Raising her arms to rinse her hair out she sighed and turned the faucet off. Drying herself off she re-quipped into a nightgown and opened the door.

Jellal was sitting at the bed legs crossed staring into space. She crawled over to him be he didn't even glance in her direction. Not once, even a she laid her head in his lap. She frowned and sat up staring into his face.

"Jellal?" she called. She closed her eyes and reached into her mind. She found his and buried her head there. She groaned at the sight.

Jellal was ignoring her and focusing on Siegrain. Who was talking to Ultear, _again_. She just sat listening and frowning as Ultear continuously moved into Jellal's personal space time and time again. The last straw came when she reached out and put her finger on his lips.

Oh hell no, Erza thought and a taking a breath pushed out as Jellal had so often taught her.

She found herself standing next to him, and pleased to note it worked. She linked into Jellal's arm. Her thought projection was wearing a beautiful black dress with purple embroidery that fit snug on her chest and extended looser as it flowed down

"Hello Ultear." she says with a dry and condescending look at said woman.

"Erza, "Ultear returns with a fake smile she steps away from Jellal who just stands there nonchalantly allowing Erza's arm to clasp in his.

Say something smart, and I'll kick your ass. she thinks to him. He smirks and says to Ultear in a way that makes him sound indifferent, "Thank you Ultear, for informing me. I'll keep that in mind." he nods at him and Erza blinks.

"Ultear...what happened to your face?" Erza asks frowning.

What?" she asks and reaching up feels the massive lump on her cheek. She freaks,

"THAT' DRAGON SLAYER!" and Jellal laughs shamelessly.

"Thank you Ultear," he manages and she nods scrambling out of the room face still flush.

When she leaves Erza drops Jellal's arm and scowls at her back, "Serves her right." and then scowls at Siegrain and jerks him towards her with his shirt,

"I don't know if your brother told you, but if either or you decide to let your hand wander, your _Tower of Heaven_. Is going to become a _pit of Hell_." and she leaves him alone.

* * *

 **Bonus:** When she manages to gather her bearings in her present area she finds herself scowling at Jellal whose glaring back at her.

"What was that for?" he snaps.

She pushes him back onto the bed and straddles him once more, "You know what that was for."

"Siegrain's hands weren't even wandering!"

"Well he didn't seem to be fighting back very hard when

"It's a facade, darling." he drawls, "if I fought back people would suspect something."

"I think that's just an excuse to justify cheating on my." she grumbles haughtily leaning down and laying on top of him hovering only so their heads were apart.

He scowls, "Really Erza? I'm 'cheating' on you? Really? Well, you've been in my head enough times to know that's the last thing going through my head. She just wants what I want, Zeref to take us to heaven."

She scowls and leans down, swiftly kissing him.

He blinks at her, "What was that for?"

"I don't like that name." she snaps, "I'm cleansing your lips."

He rolls them over and snatches a kiss of his own, "Well now I'm taking back the uncleanliness."

"It doesn't work like that." she continues to glower at him intent on holding on to her anger even if she was kissing was him. And they continue to kiss each other, stealing kisses in order to "purify" the other.

At the end, she's giggling like mad even though she's still trying to give him a black look. He stops it by pulling his head up out of her reach and just stares intensely into her eyes.

She in the middle of snapping, "What?" when he cuts her off.

"Marry me." he has.

She blinks, "What?"

"Marry me." he repeats innocently.

She's at a loss for words. Of course she wants to accept! She loves him! But, does she really want to marry him as he is?Or is she in love with the idea of what he can become. Because, if she changes him, wouldn't that make him different? Erza can't even believe herself for having these thoughts. Is this Jellal really so bad? His priorities weren't straight but he still treated her like his Queen and really, what more could she ask of him? Except...to change. es

She doesn't know what to say so she pulls him down on top of her and kissed him feverishly.

His lips cast such a familiar pressure on her lips that it successfully calms her down.

When they pull apart she's gasping for breath keeping him flush against her.

"No more Ultear?" she breathes and before hs slants his lips over her once more he confirms,

"No more Ultear."

Kissing him softly once more she grins to herself.

* * *

I'm so sorry but I hate this. I ended up not liking it at all. The bonus was originally part of the story but I just absolutely despised it. This scene wasn't even supposed to have a bonus that's how much I hate it. I couldn't stand to spend any more time with it. But as you guys get to the end of the note that was when I just added the word "bonus" I'm sorry, I want to crawl into a hole and die it's horrific. I forget how this idea originally festered in my mind, I think it was with her in a dress as his Queen in the Tower and I was in love with the idea of Erza loving him and what not while he's evil and trying to save him. This is/was going to be a three shot and I liked the idea of Ultear and Sieg talking and then Erza popping in like "GTF away from my man" but then I extended it to her coming in to see him while he's talking to Simon who's like "where's Erza" and Jellal's like "I DON'T KNOW MAN GTF AWAY FROM ME!" lol

It was also Jellal laying on top of Erza just staring and out of nowhere asking her to marry him. It was actually really complicated than I thought. Writing it all out like this was a struggle as you guys saw and at the end, I just didn't like it. Erza seemed way too OOC for me but it didn't occur until I was like "No more Ultear?" cuz like WTF? What a suckish way to end! I couldn't even find a decent way to end it. I'm so pissed with myself I just really wanted to get it out there to you guys. Oh and the title is like a parody of Kanye West's No Church in the Wild "Thanksgiving disguised as a feast" even though they have absolutely no correlation...

Everything that came after Ultear's part made me mad. This is when I just added that as a bonus cuz I would've gone back and changed _everything!_ Despicable. Humm, I have HW to do...

Anyways tell me what you thought of this chapter, how bad was it? Be honest, tell me what you didn't like, what should I change, what should I keep? Literally I don't mind. Just don't be rude. I really want to know.

Le Potato don't worry yours is coming soon.


	4. Reincarnation

**This is for Le Potato who asked for this but I feel like it wasn't what you wanted! I'm sorry it's so late but I started from scratch on this because the idea was just beginning to grow in my head and I didn't have anything down on paper. If you don't like it I can just tear it down and start over again, I promise it's no biggie.**

 **Le Potato: Ok so if you watch the Arrow and the Flash, does that mean you also watch the Marvel movies (not Agents of Shield, that's just bleh now)? Or are you just a DC person?**

 **SoDone: With the off chance that you're still reading this (even though if you were that upset you really shouldn't be and I'm really wasting my time..) with the off chance you are, I'm kind of confused. First of all, lol, relax, I didn't "victimize" anybody, at least, I don't _think_ I did, shoot, some people perceive things differently, who really knows? Read some Ultear fics fi you like her so much. You know where Jellal would be if there was no Ultear? In Fairy Tail..with Erza...so yeeaahh..I'm a little confused as to why you're so upset, I think you really just took it the entirely wrong way. Because I didn't say anything bad...I'm still trying to figure out what's going on...and what are you so done with?! It was one line!**

 **Summ: Jellal and Erza are reincarnated lovers. Jellal goes looking for Erza in their new life only to find that she hasn't remebered any of their pasts and it's up to him to get her to realize it before they're killed by Zero, again.**

 **In this scene it's a little while after Jellal has found Erza, she "doesn't really like" him because he's too cocky and too pushy and he's all like "hurry up and learn magic" and she's like "back up man. I don't even like you" and he's always bringing up old stuff that she doesn't remember and it pisses her off that she's unexplainably drawn to him even though she's dead set on hating him...ooh, read Wordslinger's "Coming in Second" for something like that, it was really cute.**

 **Don't own FT! Or characters!**

* * *

"So wait, who are you again?" Erza asked the little girl tugging on her arm. They were at the park and Jellal was sitting against the wall.

"My name's Wendy, and I'm your daughter from a past life." she exclaimed patiently. No matter how many times she said it Erza could not grasp it.

"Wait,"

"Erza, she's our daughter, get over it! Now do you believe me?"

"No!" she snapped, "this is just unbelievable. First of all, people don't just get reincarnated-"

"That's what makes it so special I know!"

"And second of all, if she's _our_ daughter in a past life, how is she here now? You and I have never met before this week and I know _for sure_ I've never carried your child, nor will I _ever_."

Wendy was watching her with wide eyes but Jellal just rolled his eyes and said off-handedly, "Ignore her, she's always like this. She has a hard time coming to terms with the fact that she's in love with me."

"You bastard!" she shouts indignantly, "That is _not_!"

"It's ok, you guys were just really different in your past past life," she shrugged.

"Different how?" he asked, "is that the one where she was like a wizard for Fairy Tail and I was a bad guy and tried to kill her?"

"Mhmm," Wendy nodded, "You guys were never together and it was just really hard to tell you two because Jellal was the one who didn't think you two should've been together. Erza was all over it, but then the dragon attack came and we all died and yeah," she trailed off.

"How come you remember all of this?" Jellal asked curiously, "and do you know what's wrong with Erza? She can't remember anything."

"Yeah, like what I'm still doing here." and she starts walking but Wendy grabs her arms,

"No, you can't! If you leave Jellal and I will be in danger! And you will too for that matter! I'm your daughter from your _original_ life, please _mom_ , you have to believe me, you can't leave me alone anymore."

Erza looks from her to Jellal, who hasn't moved from his spot even though his face is stoically void of all emotion and takes a seat next to him sighing. Fat, wet tears of happiness well up in Wendy's eyes again and she beams at her.

"I'm immortal, and I haven't grown in years. The two of you were really powerful magicians back in our day, Zeref was the dark lord. You two were part of the King's Council Royal army, along with Zero. You two were really close dad, he was like _your_ dad. But the power got to him. You guys discovered this relic, this cane thingy. _I_ thought it was really weird if we're being honest," Wendy muttered somewhat annoyed to herself, "but anyways. He had this cane thing that gave him his power and he had his own little baby army with him, they're the Oracion Seis. You met two of their members the other day, dad. Cobra and Sawyer, they're pretty powerful. Sawyer's really fast,"

"He actually makes things go really slow," Jellal muttered.

"Oh, and Cobra reads minds."

"He hears thoughts. I think there's a difference."

Erza elbowed him at Wendy's look, "Sorry darling, continue." he nods and she beams at the nickname.

"Yeah, those are two, and then he has 3 others. Anyways, they got their hands on Nirvana. It moves in every life, but he activated it while you guys were on it and he absorbed enough power to live forever."

"What about you?" Erza asked maternal instincts coming in despite her "nonchalance" "Where do you come in? How did you become immortal?"

Jellal cocked an eyebrow at her and she blushed, "I might've...maybe, disobeyed you two and ditched Natsu and Lucy to fight."

"But you're too young!" Erza exclaimed, "You're not old enough to take care of yourself!"

"Momma, I have lots of experience," Wendy started,

"Yeah, but in the past life that was _the original_ , you wouldn't have had the experience you have today due to living forever, therefore making your argument, invalid." Jellal butt in staring at her knowingly.

"I hate it when you two do that!" Wendy grumbled to herself. "Fine! I was useless, ok? But you two protected me, and I ended up becoming immortal like Zero and his Oracion Seis. I watched everyone die around me and it wasn't until eons later until I found you two again." she smiled softly to herself, "you two were looking for information on Nirvana and couldn't have been less thrilled to be in each others company."

"Doesn't seem like much has changed," Erza grumbled glaring at Jellal reproachfully.

Wendy giggled softly, "But I saw through two were _in_ _love_ _."_

"You hung out with that cat didn't you?" Jellal grumbled.

Wendy giggled as Erza frowned, "what cat?"

"Tell you about it later." Jellal shook his head, "continue Wendy."

"Anyways, you two died again and I was so lonely and lost. But then Zero found me and tried to kill me,"

"What?" Erza asked dangerously, eyes flashing, she turned to Jellal. "When we find this guy we'd better kick his ass Jellal," she seethed, "no one lays a hand on my baby and gets away with it."

Jellal held his hands up somewhat fearfully, "Ok, chill, I didn't do it."

"Yeah but you make me angry enough to kill you, too."

"You're mean."

"Momma doesn't change much, ever." Wendy chuckled to herself.

"Continue Wendy, Zero found you?" Jellal encouraged and she nodded.

"Yeah, he found me but since we're both immortal," she blushed, "he can't kill me. But he's really powerful."

"Wait, if he's immortal how do we kill him and how did we end up reincarnating?"

"Well it has to be you two, only you guys can kill him and then I'm not sure. It was really speculation with Grandpa Faust, but I think you two would become immortal and take over the Oracion Seis. As to how you guys always die and reincarnate, you guys were the first responders..or last responders...doesn't matter how you look at you guys were there and no one else was. Well I mean, Team Natsu was but that's irrelevant. They 'reincarnate' but not to the level you guys do. They'll always be close but they won't ever remember if you get it. "

Jellal tapped a finger to his chin, "Hmm, so what you're saying is...I get my own little army, sounds fun, pretty kick ass." Erza elbowed him and glared, giving him a pointed look, "that's right, and you know, not dying every other few decades and being reborn would also be nice. But, now that we've broken the iceㅡ" he swooped down and picked Wendy up, spinning her around and pressing a kiss to her cheek, she was really tiny. Wendy was glowing as he spun her around, dancing to their own tune.

Erza frowned and watched them for a moment and had half a mind to stop and that they had to focus on the task at hand but as she observed the scene in front of her a warm feeling erupted in her stomach and a small smile graced her face as she looked on at her "family" with fondness.

* * *

 **Bonus:** Jellal had her pressed against the booth and her stomach churned at the feeling.

She turns her head away from his semi-glaring at the door.

"Jellal," she breathed.

"What?" comes his soft, husked reply.

"Knock it off."

"Make me," he murmurs, inching his head down further, "push me away, you can do it," he encourages somewhat patronizingly, "you've done it before."

Her gaze falters as she averts her eyes, and try as she might she couldn't bring herself to do it. She could only manage to raise her hands to clutch his waist, which contained hard muscle that made her think up the idea of taking a look at them herself. Unfortunately for her, the only cohesive though she could muster enhanced the feeling of anticipation she was already feeling.

She blushed hard.

He smirks down at her but she can't do anything because it seemed as though he's cast a spell on her. A spell that draws her only to him. Right before their lips meet his eyes dart to the left and just like that, the spell breaks when he jerks his head up and turns it to the left. His body is pressed against her as he leans in to get a closer look but for once it doesn't seem to be as if he's trying to seduce her. His eyebrows fly up in confusion and surprise.

"Wendy?" he whispers softly to himself as though the name were foreign to him.

Erza blinked up at him still slightly dazed but then flushes in embarrassment. She shoves him from her, "What the hell?" she whispers furiously trying to bury the disappointment deep within her. She winces because it kind of stings.

"Wendy," he murmurs again and this time, to her, it feels like he's trying the name out on his tongue.

"Who is that?" she scoffs bitterly, "some kid from one of our past lives?"

She jumps when he spins around to face her, eyes wild and wide as he reaches for her shoulders, shaking her.

"Why? Do you remember?" the tenacity of his voice halts her and he looks terrified, as though his greatest fear were to forget (forget just like her).

She shakes her head slightly paralyzed, "I was making fun of you."

He blinks and turns back, surprised.

"Why?" she glances over his shoulder but sees nothing.

The doorbell chimes and she barely has any time to turn around when a body is flinging itself at her. Arms wrap around her waist. Tiny arms, attached to a tiny body. She glances down at the small dark blue haired girl then up at Jellal who seems to be in a sort of trance. It would've been _almost_ comedic had it not felt like she was the butt of the joke.

"I'm so glad I finally found you!" the little girls whimpers over and over burying her face in Erza's stomach.

Erza picked her head up at Jellal who is still staring, he reaches out as though he wants to touch her but then quickly retracts. Erza pries the little girl off of her.

"There, there...little girl...it's alright…" she pat her awkwardly on the shoulder.

That just made the child cry harder and Jellal was no help, staring.

"I missed you," she whimpered rubbing at her eyes, her voice was high and slightly raspy.

Jellal said finally, "We're drawing too much attention to ourselves, we need to get out."

The girl picked her head up and stared at him through wide eyes and fresh tears pour from them and she bawls even harder never letting go of Erza's waist,

" _I MISSED YOU TOO!_ "

"Excuse me," comes a haughty voice, "your child is irritating the other customers, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Wait, no, she's not-"

"We're very sorry," Jellal butt in with a pointed look at her. She held her tongue.

As they passed him on the way out Jellal was casting a worried glance at their surroundings. Some people were watching them with annoyance and others ignored them all together.

"Oh now you're worried about attention but you weren't when you accosted me on the booth?"

You didn't seem to mind." he grinned, easing back into his flirtation persona. She blushed and glared at him.

* * *

 **I still couldn't get it perfect, even with the bonus, which came first! It was orignally supposed to be first, well actually part of the same story, but I was like too long! Then I made the top the bonus and the bottom the actual thing but it was setting up for Wendy so it wasn't actually really their interatinos. It's good, but not the best, it doesn't capture the whole family aspect like how I wanted and if you could tell the ending was obviously a poor excuse to supplement for that lack of warmth. I'm really sorry Le Potato if this wasn't what you wanted. What do you think? Was it not what you had in mind? Did you want more familia and less explanation?**

 **Oh, and about the kiss, don't make it weird people, I'm older than Wendy and I still kiss my dad on the cheek. Sometimes people just get a burst of love and that's what Jellal did. You know, he thought about deeper than "ooh, my own army (lol)" and was like "awe, a baby!" and just instantly loved her.**


	5. The Good, the Bad, and the Weird

**Anemone102: I know! It was going through my head "stop being childish" but I couldn't. It was eating at me not because I was mad but because I _really_ wanted to know lol. The more I thought about it the more I went "I'm confused!" lol and that was exactly my point, I get mixed feelings from Ultear. I can't explain w/out going into detail that will take _forever_ lol. I'm the same way, don't worry, lol and I don't like verbal confrontation. I'll take a physical fight over words any day b/c my brain just doesn't keep up. lol ****Thank you for the review though, I enjoyed it.**

 **Le Potato: Oh my gosh lol, now I feel like an idiot, _of course_ that's what you meant. I was hitting myself upside the head when I read you review like "of course you meant current era, lol that makes sense!" Lol, so that was a my bad on my part. And: ****Oh man! That's a shame, but I understand, I don't read comics but I watched Justice League and Teen Titans and The Batman, but then I also watched Spider-Man the Animated Series and Avengers: United they Stand so I'm all over the place. RN I'm rooting more the MCU lol and I _am_ looking forward to Batman v Superman although my expectations aren't too high. I'm definitely ready for Captain America: Civil War though lol. ****I had no idea! I'm sorry! I'm reading the manga _now_ but I don't really write past the grand magic games arc of the _anime._ And , I didn't think it would be a spoiler...but now I don't wanna justify my position because IDK if I'm going to spoil anything or not, haha! I'm trying to think so hard, lol that was my bad. Anyways, thanks for the review XDXD I really enjoy the comic book talks.**

 **Now, on with the story!**

 **Sum: Ok..I don't really have a sum, but this takes place in western Japan (lol I mean cowboy western not "the west of...") where three men will cross paths; The Good: Mest Gryder, the Bad: Jellal Fernandes, and the Weird: Lahar. As each men journey across Japan on a mission all of their own they leave destruction in there wake while Fairy Tail just so happens to always simply be caught up in the middle.**

 **OK! Forget the sum cuz that was ish. I haven't gotten very far in the planning, well I have! But I can't remember it right now so the summ won't make sense! But please don't quote me on it because Lahar I'm going between Lahar and Hades _only_ because Lahar is A the original but I don't really want to deviate from his actual ish in the arc. But I'll find a way to do it. Anyway in this scene, Jellal is talking to Erza about leaving to go on a job and she's kind of annoyed but it's whatever, this is somewhat towards the end of the beginning/beginning of the middle. The bonus is an alternate ending not an extra scene b/c as I'm thinking of it it could go one of lots of ways so yeah. **

**Don't own FT! Or characters!**

* * *

Images flash through his mind and he sits up suddenly, accidentally taking the covers with him. He stares at the wall for a moment eyes unfocused and ignoring the groan coming from behind him. The covers are draped over his shoulders and reveal he's only wearing a pair of briefs that accentuates his muscular body. He stands and the covers slide to the floor.

" _Jellal_ ," a voice whispers slightly annoyed.

He approaches a desk next to the bed and drinks from the half empty glass. He fingers the knife on the dresser and slowly turns.

The woman in the bed sits up scrubbing at her eyes and shivering. "Jellal?" she whispers.

He throws the knife swiftly and it hits its target dead on. She blinks while he grabs a gun and fires at the hilt of the knife driving it further into its mark and she only watches.

Not seconds later Cobra and Racer are in the room, pistols at the ready but blink as they see their boss standing, uninjured, with a sadistic smirk on his face as he stares at the bloody mess on the wall.

A bug had been in the room and he'd killed eyes dart to the red head in the bed who is sighing in annoyance and she shoos them out.

"Jellal," she calls out softly, flipping her hair out of her face, "what's wrong?"

His eyebrows scrunch together and he doesn't give any indication that he's heard as he stoically at the wall.

Tiredly, she crawls to the edge of the bed and slips out. She takes the cup from his tense hand and places it gently on the dresser before slowly putting her hands on his shoulder and pushing him back towards their bed.

He stumbled onto the mattress and she climbs on top of him, straddling his waist. She leans over him, her hair casting a curtain around their faces and she brushes her thumbs against his cheek, "Jellal, talk to me." she breathes as she stares into his eyes. She knows she has his attention when his eyes roam her face.

He lets out a small breath and grasps her waist.

She smiles warmly at him, eyes not betraying the irritation she feels at being awoken at the ungodly hour.

Instead she leans down and captures his lips in a soft kiss. He responds back slowly and leisurely, as he sinks farther into the bed, letting her have her way and simply enjoying her.

Her hands slide suggestively, down his chest and she nips at his lower lip. His response is immediate and he pulls her flush against him, kissing her.

He releases her lips and gasps for breath pressing their foreheads together.

Just as she's about to dive for another he pushes at her hips and she takes the hint, sitting back but is surprised when he pushes her off completely and sits up on the edge of the bed.

He reaches down, picks up the discarded cover, and swings it around her shoulders. She watches in confusion, hugging the covers tighter, disheartened by his rejection.  
I'm going on another job." he says, and it's like a knife to the chest for her as she lets out a choked gasp. His heart clenches.

"Why?" she rasps and he runs a hand over his face tiredly.

"I can't—"

"Never mind," she interrupts suddenly and crawls behind him, nimble fingers massage at the muscles in his shoulders.

"When are you leaving?" she asks instead.

"In a few hours." he answers and her fingers pause.

"How long have you known?" she asks.

"A few days." and she takes a deep breath to calm her raging emotions.

"When are you coming back?"

He clears his throat, "I don't know."

She quickly retracts her hands and glares at his back, "will you be back?"

His shoulder slump, "I don't' know?"

"Why?"

"No more questions," he sighs, "I don't want you to know anything."

She huffs and opens her mouth to retort when he turns toward her, seemingly exhausted.

He leans forward again and takes her lips captive against his own and she allows him to ghost his hands along her inner thigh and do deliciously horrid things to her even though she knows she should be angry with her husband for leaving her behind _again_ for Mavis knows what. She allows herself the brief hours she has with him however, to at least attempt to make up for all the days she knows they'll miss.

* * *

 **Bonus** : She sits up tiredly in the bed rubbing at her eyes. "Jellal." She groans but blinks when she kneels at the edge of the bed, hands pressed together as though he's praying.

"Erza," he whispers softly, sending a shiver up her spine.

She reaches out tangling a hand in his hair as he bows his head to her and inches closer.

"Jellal, what's wrong?"

"They've found him."

Erza stops her soft ministrations to his hair in surprise and dread."

"You mean—" he nods.

"Jellal, you can't! He'll put you in prison. Or worse!"

"Erza please, I have to."

"No Jellal, you don't." she sighs, brows furrowed, the strength to fight him all but leaving her in tired waves.

"Erza please, I need your blessing. I need it, I can't without-without—" he breaks off choking a sob and Erza shushes him, scooting closer and pressing his head against her chest massaging his scalp once again.

She doesn't say anything until his breath is less erratic his arms circle her backside, "I'm sorry Erza, I'm so sorry. But I dream of him. _Please,_ don't deny me this."

She sighs, resigned, "When have I ever been able to deny you anything?" she asks sweetly, pulling his head up so he could see her smile.

He nods sharply, pleased.

"When are you leaving?" she asks and is almost afraid of the answer.

"Dawn," she just sighs and collapses back onto the bed. She pats the now cold space next to her and he takes the hint and clambers onto the bed grabbing the discarded covers.

She holds onto him tightly as she struggles to fall back into a dreamless slumber but only finds herself holding on tighter to him as though holding on tight would show him how much she loved and needed him. She knew her efforts were futile because he wouldn't see past his rage and plan for revenge, so she settled for just lying there, listening to his shallow breathing and trying to reserve as much of his presence as she could while she still had him.

She awakes the next morning to an empty house and only manages to choke back a sob just as Natsu bursts in screaming that someone has stolen Fairy Law. Erza is slightly grateful for the intrusion even though Natsu leaves with a swollen eye and fear oozing out of every one of his pores because it gives her less time to mourn allow though she allows a tear to fall as she closes the door.

Not once did she ever count on the trouble tracking down the thief of Fairy Law would bring or the anguish it would cause after.

* * *

 **Sigh, this one was shorter than I would have like ;'( _but_ I'm _very_ pleased with how it turned out. I'm pleased but a little disappointed. Jellal isn't portrayed in the way he actually acts in the story but that's because this is one of the warmer moments. But I guess you get a little inside look because Jelly, babe, really? You didn't need to fling the knife at the centipede and then twist the handle but shooting at it. That was unnecessary lol. **

**The idea came from a movie, the Good, the Bad, and the Weird, it's an action comedy and it's a korean movie, I watched it with my uncle yesterday lol it's so funny and I sort of have the hots for the Bad so of course Jellal immediately popped into mind and stayed. He's White Shadow from GI Joe ad he does a great job. It's a really good movie, it's on Netflix and I really suggest people who are into action-y based movies (no romance and that makes it all the more awesome) to check it out. It's good. I'm about to watch it in a few min again and get more ideas! Lol yay.**

 **I actually wrote this yesterday, it wasn't any of the pieces I was working on before so you guys won't have to wait as long as another week for another "scene" lol, that sounds so lame.**

B **ut anyway, what did you guys think? Which did you like better? The bonus or the actual? I'll be honest! The end of the bonus is really starting to grow on me. And it's because of all the assumptions people will take at the open ended...ending... but I love it. I do, so what do you guys think? Personally it's one of my favorites now XDXD.**


	6. Football

****First I want to apologize for not updating sooner. It's been what? Like a month or so? Yes, that is _very_ my bad. The reason it took so long is because of the bonus. I had this written way when I had the last chapter written but my bonus hadn't been and tbh it still isn't. But I decided enough was enough and had to post. I have another chapter just about ready and I want to post later today but it might as well be tomorrow. *conflicted* ****

**Anyway, so football (obviously soccer) which I am SO SORRY! But I know absolutely nothing about! It's nothing like basketball which is my neck of the woods so it's not _REALLY_ soccer. That's what it's supposed to be. However, there is just too many people on the soccer field and I just could have that. It was too much going on. So I'm pretty sure I only used 7 people for each team. Yes, you're welcome. And there are some people on the bench. And there are only boys playing even though I could've made it unisex. Sue me. **

**This chapter does not feature Erza, sorry, that's why I didn't post because the bonus was supposed to be a Jelly/Erza type fluff, but screw it. The next chapter will not feature Jellal even though I know I said all of them would have Jellal but maybe not Erza. My mistake but the thought was so good I didn't wanna skip it over. Yep, this just consists of lots of Jellal/Gray one sided hate type stuff in which Gray is a douche. I have a problem putting people out of character so I was sort of uncomfortable with this idea as a whole but I've seen other people do it. There's one fanfic where idk Jellal has a prosthetic leg and he's like super afraid of the world and Erza and Gray are dating but Gray is just an _absolute jackass_ and I was like "cool Gray characterization but Jellal just ... no." **

**Now, this idea I'm playing around with _a lot._ Because it could go with my boxer one, and my "magic school bus" one (don't worry about it), and another one I can't put my finger on.**

 **Summ: Fuck. I don't really have a sum for this one, cuz idk wtf it belongs. My bad, you can bet on it being some kind of high school transfer, however.**

* * *

When they get onto the field the first thing out of Macbeth's mouth is, "oh shit, they've got Fernandes!"

Gray and Natsu both turn to look at him questioningly but he's staring at their surroundings like he's never seen a soccer field before.

Gray rolls his eyes as Natsu just shakes his head, "why of all people are we stuck with him?" Gray growls underneath his breath. Natsu just shakes his head.

"Hey! Fernandes! Get your head in the game! Flank left field!" Jellal frowned at them but made his way over to the designated field.

[Insert game here]

Fairy Tail was down, 2-5 and Gray groaned. Jellal was utterly useless. He didn't even attempt to play. Just as well because he would've gotten in the way.

Natsu is pissed because Jellal's not even trying, sure he hadn't attended Fairy High for very long but still! Everyone in Fairy Tail was family and they were only as strong at their weakest player and Jellal definitely was the weakest. He slammed his fist into the bench. He hated being weak.

Gajeel is glaring at Jellal's back wondering why the nimrod isn't playing. He's making him look like an idiot because he vouched for him. He just wants to grab the pretty boy by his jersey and shake some sense into him, but he knows that won't end well for him.

Everyone has their heads in their hands at the score during halftime and Makarov is running out of ideas.

He loves all of his children with a passion but Jellal is really teetering. His attempts to help were pitiful, and his attempts not to help were even more so and even now—was Jellal talking to Zero? Makarov straightens up trying to contain his rage,

"Jellal Fernandes you'd better get over here now!" He roars.

The glare Jellal is leveling Zero is something else but still he breaks away from them and jogs over even as the Oracion Seis jeer at his back.

"Fernandes you ain't shit!" Cobra shouts angrily swinging his arm in a way that causes the water in his bottle to go flying out at him.

"When I speak you listen do you understand?" Makarov growls.

"Yeah, I get it." Jellal growled, yet still wandered back to the bleachers.

"What did he say to you?" Juvia asks nervously.

Jellal's eyes narrowed, "bullshit," He growled. "I'll take care of it."

"Take care of it how?"

"You'll see,"

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Of course not,"

"Good," She smiled warmly before reaching out and jerking him to her by his jersey. "Now Jellal Fernandes if you don't start playing your hardest I will kick your ass to the Tower of Heaven! You're making me look bad in front of my Gray-sama! Grandpa Rob is probably rolling in his grave!"

Jellal laughs and brushes her hands off, "like I said. I got this."

She scowls, annoyed.

When halftime is over and Fairy Tail is making its way onto the field Jellal jogs up to Gray and says matter-of-factly, "you can pass me the ball now."

Gray scoffs and shakes him off, taking his position in the middle of the field with Natsu and prepares to attack.

Fairy Tail gets the ball first and Gray is tearing across the field when Racer steals. He curses angrily and rushes back towards him but he's too slow. He and Natsu don't catch up and Racer gets past Loke and Pantherlily.

Gray vaguely hears Jet shouting at Makarov to put him in and can only hope that Gajeel gets in front of him.

With dread he realizes that Gajeel is running away and only Jellal is left, "what the hell are you doing man?!" He shouts as they pass each other, "the ball is going the other way!" Gray prays that Elfman can block and knows he'll be having one hell of a talk with Gajeel later.

Jellal is still standing there passive and strangely tense.

"Move Jellal!" He shouts as Racer rushes past Jellal at full speed.

Jellal surges forward at Racer and...steals the ball!

The crowd erupts in cheers as Jellal slides ahead of Racer who looks just as dumbfounded as Gray feels.

Gray watches Jellal move with all the grace, poise, and accuracy you'd expect from a ballerina and it would've stung if Gray had been paying attention.

Everyone watches on the edge of their seats, wondering what'll happen next. The new turn of events is nerve wracking. Accurately, fluently and in a move too quick for anyone to catch Jellal has the ball gliding across the field sliding into Gajeel's possession before anybody could make out what was happening.

"STOP THE BALL!" Zero was screaming but it was too late. Fukuro couldn't have blocked even if he wanted to, Gajeel's iron dragon kick was unstoppable, Fukuro could barely see it.

The stadium was cheering and next to him Macbeth cursed, shaking silently, "oh shit, why is he playing now?!"

"What do you mean, 'now'?"

"Out of my way Fullbuster, there's no way he's beating me again!" Cobra hisses and shoves him to the side for his possession of the ball.

Natsu was going toe to toe with Cobra but he didn't seem to have much of a problem leaving Natsu in his dust and Racer wasn't letting Gray get anywhere close.

Loke and Lily were practically invisible and again, it was Jellal and Gajeel as the last line of defense.

This time, Cobra was heading straight for Jellal, his eyes narrowed.

"I know what you're planning, I see it on your face, I can read your mind, Fernandes!" Cobra hisses at him as he charges head on.

* * *

 **Bonus:** "Come on Racer, Vidaldus. Take it from me." Jellal taunts playing with the ball.

Racer leaves Gray to rush at Jellal who merely kicks the ball up, side steps, and shoots it to Gray, who can barely keep up with the movements or the fact that Jellal is doing it: he's playing playmaker, and he's actually good. He rushes forward trying to get it to the goal but out of the corner of his eye, he sees Racer coming at him.

Despite his annoyance with the idiot Gray trusts Natsu to have his back on the field and he kicks it to him, who is right there and kicks but gets blocked by the Fukuro and Vidaldus swiftly gets possession.

Jellal is quick to improvise and just one look at Gajeel has the brunette nodding in understanding and he's chasing down the guy who hurt Juvia.

The ref lets his obvious kick to the shin go and Gajeel has the ball. The crowd goes wild and he allows himself a brief moment to revel in it before swiftly hitting it to Jellal who barely has it for a second before its shooting off towards Gray who makes the goal, no problem. Of course, Natsu has a problem and continuously shouts, "there's no way Gray could've made a goal but I couldn't have! I demand a rematch!"

And is fuming the rest of the quarter.

* * *

 **Le Potato: I know this is like _months_ overdue but thank you for your review on the last chapter! It actually made me feel very pleased with myself. **

**Guest: Yes you're right, she is complex and like I said I get mixed emotions. You are right again,** and, to be honest, **I don't exactly have an answer but I don't think after all that fighting that they would've gone back to laying down. Bellagill92 has some good escaping the tower AUs that I've enjoyed very much. I'm sort of wondering (and hoping but doubt) that after ya know the team beats Zeref and all that *MILD SPOILER ALERT BUT NOT REALLY DON'T READ PAST THIS PART IF YOU DON'T READ THE MANGA***

 **I'm wondering if the dragon slayers will somehow go back in time to _way_ before kill Zeref start time all over again and we'll get a DBZ type Fairy Tail where we just battle it out with different aliens trying to take over planet Namek and stuff. XDXD I'm so hoping for that and I'm so hoping for Jellal to be part of Fairy Tail in that cuz then ya know, no Z system, no (whatever group took Ultear), no deliora, it'd be all over the place. I'm wondering if we'll get like a type of next gen of FT like DBZ too. (Sorry, I just _love_ DBZ. I'm watching Super now even though I'm only on like 19 or something gods, DBZ is love). OK sorry, just don't want FT to end!**

 **-Jellie out**


	7. Disturbia

**Now, this chapter does not feature Jellal but he is mentioned. I really like this idea, I'm really feeling it.**

 **This one is a tad funky and it's really short. The summary was kinda eh. I couldn't remember the "perfect one" so this is what we got. Sorry.**

 **Summ: After 17 years of living next to him, Erza is convinced her neighbor is a serial killer. As if it couldn't get more distressing things get difficult when the cute new boy at her school begins living with him. Unraveling the string of lies surrounding her, the deeper Erza pries into the mystery the more damaging the results.**

* * *

She hadn't meant for it to come this far: Jellal was gone, Juvia was who knew where, Lucy was in the hospital with Natsu by her side, Gray was on house arrest, and she still couldn't prove Faust was guilty.

She kicked the metal box in frustration. It flew across the room slamming against the toolbox drawers. Screwdrivers clattered out of the box and she cringed listening in silence for a moment. When she heard no noise she hurried to the now open box, squat down, and reached for one.

She blinked at the scratches on the floor. Squinting up at the tool box in front of her she glances down again and follows the scratches to the bottom. She clenches and unclenches her jaw for a moment to steel her nerves before reaching out, bracing herself on the floor and yanking hard.

She cringes as it moves forward with a loud squeal.

She pauses and peers into the darkness, groaning and swallowing hard she reaches into her boot and prays that she remembers to thank Jellal for his paranoia, clicks it on, and starts forward, cautiously.

She nearly gags. The smell is repugnant. Death and decay and she inches forward shining light around the hall eyeing the suspiciously bulging mattresses that look like they're attached to the wall.

She squats and takes a closer look at the red liquid pulling on the floor around one but a soft groan sounds up ahead.  
"Hello?" She called warily, standing up. "Who's there?!"

She really wished she had a weapon, turning her head she retreats back to the toolbox and picks up a screwdriver. The big and heavy one. Raising it in an offensive position she retreats back to her previous and continues down the corridor. It splits two ways and she turns to the brighter lit one. She continues on her way until white colors offend her eyes.

Blinking, she lets her eyes adjust before sucking in a breath and hurrying to the farthest table.

Juvia was sitting on top of it, hunched, expression blank in a straitjacket

"Juvia!" She exclaimed in relief then impending didn't move or give any indication that she'd heard at all.

Juvia didn't move or give any indication that she'd heard at all.

"Juvia!" She shouted grabbing her and shaking her. All of a sudden Juvia picked her head eyes narrow slits and bared her teeth snarling and struggling.

"Juvia!" Erza commanded.

She froze staring at Erza as if seeing her for the first time.

"Erza?" She blinked shutting her eyes tightly and opening them disoriented, "what's going...what're you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What the hell are you doing here?!" She struggled against the jacket, eyes wide, "you shouldn't be here, it's dangerous."

Juvia struggled against the jacket, eyes wide, "you shouldn't be here, it's dangerous."

"I could say the same thing of you. But what happened? Where's Jellal?""I don't know, I thought he went back."

"I don't know, I thought he went back.""Yeah, but you sent that letter saying you went to get him back." Juvia frowned and blinked. "Did I? No, I've been here, I don't know how long. Bastard took me by surprise; I swear when I get my hands on him." Her face was angry and red and there was a fire in her eyes that Erza had never seen before. Then it disappeared and gave way to worry.

"Yeah, but you sent that letter saying you went to get him back." Juvia frowned and blinked. "Did I? No, I've been here, I don't know how long. Bastard took me by surprise; I swear when I get my hands on him." Her face was angry and red and there was a fire in her eyes that Erza had never seen before. Then it disappeared and gave way to worry."Erza, where's my brother? Where's Jellal?!"

"Erza, where's my brother? Where's Jellal?!"

* * *

 **"Bonus":** "I don't know, but don't worry we'll find him. I've got to get you out of here first you're in bad shape."

"I'm fine," she mumbles but still lets out a strangled gasp even as she leans on Erza for support.

Edging forward slowly Erza keeps her eyes on the ground in front of them so she knows where to step.

In hindsight she knew she'd made too much noise for nobody to hear nothing.

"Come on Juvia," she mutters, "almost there."

"Well, well, well," a voice cackles and Erza jumps in surprise looking up.

Faust's offending face is the only thing Erza sees before her world goes black.

* * *

 **I'm also sorry that the bonus isn't actually a bonus. It's just an extended version _and_ I have not proof read any of it, so some of it may not make sense like the Juvia part. It was a completely different scene from the one you see here. I'm not sure when the next chap will be up. I can't remember if I have any ideas written out, but I have some in my head..oh wait, yeah...I do. Those two are...interesting, to say the least. **


	8. Team Redemption

**Hey guys, it's been a while and I'm not officially back yet. I just found some stuff rummaging through my phone and thought,** ** _what the heck_** **but yes, I have not written since the last time I was on here so, I apologize, nothing is complete but I will be updating this later today because I do have a few other things and after I finish the rest of my college app I will begin writing again.**

 **Summ:** **Jellal Juvia and Gajeel are a team of assassin/protection people and are assigned to protect Erza Gray and Levy consecutively.**

 **Sorry, sum is trash, I had more but it was like an explanation.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

She hacked away at him roughly and all he could do was dodge.

"Erza! Erza!" He shouted, "knock it off!"

With an impressive roll of her wrist she slashed through his cape as he took a step back.

"Erza you have to relax,"

Her eyes darted down and with a roll of his eyes he took a step back and she missed again.

"Why, won't, you, die?!" She shouted at him slashing diagonal with every word.

He grabbed her arm, apologizing mentally, and twisted his hip flinging her through the door. There was silence.

"Erza," he shouted standing up, but froze in shock when the windows shattered as she flung herself at him through them.

He blinked in surprise and confusion when a sharp pain erupted in his abdomen.

She's lashed through his shirt and cut through his stomach.

They both looked down at where she'd gotten him.

Her eyes darted back up to his blinking before a gleeful smirk appeared on her face and using his momentary surprise she managed to knock him to the ground and straddled his waist and positioned her blade at his neck smirking cruelly.

"Erza," he hissed but she pressed the blade further into his throat and he winced debating on whether he should tell her or not, "Erza it's me!" And raising his hand swiftly he yanked his mask down.

The reaction was instantaneous:

"Jellal?" She whispered and tears were instantly springing to her eyes. "Jellal," she breathed swooping down and pressing her lips to his. Before he could react however she pulled away and pressed kisses all over his face.

Black liquid was cascading down one of her eyes and clear liquid was cascading down the other but that didn't stop her from pressing her lips against his skin and breathing his name over and over.

She kissed him feverishly. For a brief moment he allowed her this moment before he breathed out against his lips, "Erza, we can't."

"Why not?" She whispered breathlessly, kissing up his jawline.

"Because," he managed as her loses wandered down to his neck.

"Because what?" She asked, "I'm the princess, I can do whatever I want."

He pulled away turning his head to resist the temptation of more of her kisses which she was insistent on getting to him. "Exactly and I'm your protector."

She rolled her eyes leaning forward again only to frown when he leaned away.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

It was when she shifted backwards that he came to his senses. He mentally cursed himself.

"Erza, Erza," he growled holding his hands to stop her.

She blinked at him, "what?" She slides back on his thighs as he sits up.

He reaches out and let's his finger catch a black tear, he shows it to her.

"You were doing that on purpose." He said incredulously.

She blushed but grinned at him smugly, "maybe a little bit."

"Why?" She scowled.

"Because you were being difficult. Why didn't you talk to me? Why didn't you tell me? Did my father know?" He shook his head but she still scowled at him.

"Why did you care so much?" He asked, "you didn't like me before what would've made you like me now?"

She beamed at him and wraps her arms around his neck pulling him closer, "you're mine. That's what makes it different." He shakes his head.

* * *

 **OK, lmao, let's not even mention this one XD It's not happening anymore and I don't like it at all I haven't proof read it either soo... I decided you guys deserved this, though. Predator people, I swear imma get on it!**


	9. Fernandes

**Alright, I've got at least one more to post, this one is really short.**

 **Martyn: lolol, yes, I can try, however, I do not think that, given my track record, I am the most credible of request authors. I can do my best, however, you'll probably have to tell me what other character animals you have in mind, like would Natsu be a lion or a dragon? Because, personally, I can see him as a penguin. And Lucy? A bird or something? A dove? A hummingbird? Urgh, this is hurting my brain. That's a cool idea though, I'll figure it out ;)**

 **Sum: I really have none for this lol, idk where it was going. Just picture Rocky/Creed, that's where this idea came from.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FT or Creed**

* * *

"Train me gramps." Jellal said to the old man.

"Gramps?" Makarov growled, cocking an eyebrow.

Jellal nods, "yeah, I figured since you and Grandpa Rob was close I'd call you gramps too since we're practically fam."

Makarov stared at the young man, a look of suspicion crossing over his features. "Huh, I see."

"So what do you say?"

"About what?"

"Training me."

"Uh, listen kid, I'm not..." He broke off in thought and Jellal raised an eyebrow at him waiting while he carried another box out of the truck.

"I'm out of the business. No more for me."

Jellal pauses then tries not to be too let down and instead he nods, passing the heavy boxes along, "well could you give me some drills?" He asked.

"Eh?"

"Drills? To practice by myself? Just pass your knowledge down, you're not actually getting in the ring or anything."

Makarov stared at him for a minute but had no good reason not to and nodded. "Alright. Practice..."

* * *

 **Bonus:**

She nudged his shoulder, "you didn't tell me your dad was Faust."

He blushes then scowls, "yeah...it's not something I tell people..."

"He was a great boxer. They called him 'The King' right?"

"Yeah...he was...he was pretty legendary."

"But you never met him?"

Jellal clenches and unclenches his jaw. "No, I knew him." He settles for.

She blinks at him, "really? Didn't he..?"

"He died when I was four."

"Well yeah, but you didn't really know him, did you?"

"I knew him well enough to know that I didn't want to spend my whole life living with him." He frowned. "I took up boxing so that I'd never feel vulnerable again." Then he grins, "He's the reason I don't like bullies."

But Erza hadn't moved on and she frowned. "He didn't put you in boxing?"

He shook his head and shrugged, "No, but I didn't take it up for him."

"When did you start boxing? Or why?"

"My Grandpa Rob got me into it. I used to come home from school with black eyes and a bloodied nose. Eventually he said enough was enough."

"He wouldn't happen to be Rob 'the Liberator' would he?" She asked curiously.

He ran a hand through his hair, awkwardly, "yeah, but he died when I was 10."

"Wow, you're just full of surprises, huh?"

He stopped and looked back at her when he heard the frown in her voice and indeed she was frowning, not at all pleased with his secrets.

* * *

 **Erza might be a little ooc here because the chic in the movie was trippin the whole time *eye roll*. If this actually does become a story (which seems unlikely, her personality will be different)**


	10. Crime Sorciere

**Last post of the night. I hope everyone had a Happy New Year and a Happy Holiday.**

 **This is the story I'm very excited for. This is a near perfect summary.**

 **Summ:** **When the Crime Sorciere division,** **the rising group of Fiore's Junior Detective Youths Department, becomes the victim of heinous bombings they will stop at nothing to find the culprits responsible, putting them at odds with Fairy Tail.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Crime Sorciere**

* * *

They trudge back to their home, Nirvana.

The familiar building is squat and round and Jellal knows for a fact there are more than 5 exits not limited to the front and back doors.

They are crossing the threshold of land surrounding the house when Erik holds a hand out and hisses, "hey, wait!"

He sniffs the air.

His eyes go wide and he tackles Jellal who is ahead as he shouts simultaneously, "get down!"

His teammates follow his order without hesitation and not a moment too soon for a blast of hot air whooshes against them, debris falling from the sky.

Everyone is in shock but Jellal is the first person to pull himself together. He pushes off the ground and moves his jaw trying to stop the ringing in his head and pop his ears.

He blinks a few times to clear his vision and when he does the sight is not pretty.

Their house is on fire.

That's all Jellal can think: _Our house is on fire._ There's a horrible tightening in his chest as only that thought runs through his mind, over and over. He stares with wide eyes. _Our house is on fire._

To his right Erik begins picking himself up off the ground and Jellal has to will himself to remember that his comrades are fine and right next to him, also in shock. They follow by example so he has to pull himself together if he wants them to be calm. _Our house is on fire._ There's a shimmer of rage beneath the surface as it runs again in his mind.

 _Calm down Jellal,_ he thinks, _assess the situation. Make sure you're teammates are alright. Our house is on fire._

He turns to face them: Sorano is rising slowly with wide eyes, Macbeth is hovering to her left, still from where he'd thrown himself in front of her. His back is to the house but his head is turned and the fire is illuminating his always blank face.

Now, however, there's something dark in his eye even if he still looks void of emotion. To Jellal, that shimmer speaks volumes.

Meredy has a hand over her mouth, staring in horror and Richard looks confused. Sawyer is shaking his head and blinking, still struggling to push himself off the ground.

He sways slightly, on his feet.

 _Everyone safe. Identify any threats._

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Jellal shoves his hands in his pockets, "So why don't you tell him?"

She scoffs and he can hear the scowl in her voice, "Really?" she sneers, "do I look like a homewrecker to you?"

He has the decency to avert his eyes in shame, "You wouldn't understand." she rolls her eyes. "You have Erza."

"No?" Jellal asks, "remember Simon?"

Sorano chuckles a little and shakes her head ruefully turning to face him, "I mean yeah, but that was different. We all know there really wasn't a doubt in her mind that she didn't belong with you. Besides, he deserves her. All the work he's put in for Crime Sorciere? Her innocence takes months off of misbehavior."

He shrugs, "Well—"

"Look boss," she turns to face him, "I don't remember when we became a team of saps so let's just drop this conversation because it's getting ridiculous."

Jellal chuckles, "you're starting to talk like him too. Besides, we're not just a team, we're family. And we treat each other as such. Don't ever let their be a doubt in your mind that you shouldn't get what you deserve. You've put in just as much as he has into making this team what it is today; we all have. And if Ultear were here, she'd be proud. Sometimes you need a win too." he pats her shoulder and gives her a lopsided smile and a wink. He's taken aback when she throws her arms around his neck and gives him a fierce hug.

* * *

 **Bonus is a definite not happening even though the story is. This is my idea, I love Crime Sorciere, they make me so happy XD** **Anyway, I used to ship Sorano and Erik but I knew it was never gonna happen so I jumped on the "Dark Angel" ship, jk, I just DK what their ship name is lol, Macrano? Like Macaroni? Lol, ok, imma stop now. But yeah, prepare yourselves for _this_ story. It's gonna be hype.**


End file.
